The Definition of Epicness
by Rylee Wyatt
Summary: In this Epic crossover of Doctor Who, Supernatural, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Avengers, and my own story Red Dawn, you will be thrown into an adventure following each of these fandoms after the Battle of New York in The Avengers movie. Eventually they are all together, and Epic things happen.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is a fanfic celebrating my story, Red Dawn, having 500 reads on Wattpad! The edited version is on there, and using the url without spaces is www. wattpad RyleeWyatt which will take you to my profile page. It's basically a story where a girl finds out she's part alien and has to take an adventure to the alien planet in order to save Earth. Doctor Who is about an alien that, when he dies, he regenerates into another dude, and he gets lonely so he always brings along "companions". Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a book series by Rick Riordan about a demigod who finds out he's the son of Poseidon, and has a huge prophecy looming over his future. Basically if you didn't see The Avengers movie (summer 2012) you haven't lived. Supernatural is a TV series about two brothers who battle...supernatural stuff.**

**So yeah. All of these are awesome fandoms I loved writing about. I hope you enjoy it, and even if you haven't gotten into some of these fandoms, I still suggest reading it. They'll give you a taste of it, and I hope you try joining one of them.**

**~Rylee**

* * *

**The Definition of Epicness**

**Also called: **How The 9th Doctor Really Regenerated

2 Year Anniversary – It's Epic!

Not Really Supernatural

The Avengers 2: The Glare of Loki

Red Dawn: Teleportation = Glitter

Rylee Wyatt & Aly Jackson Become Goddesses

The Curse of the Laundry

**By Rylee Wyatt**

**Doctor Who: Right before the regeneration of Nine.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: After the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Supernatural: After all seasons.**

**The Avengers: Right after/during Shwarma but before sending Loki off.**

**Red Dawn: After war is averted and they teleport back to earth.**

**Real Life: Aly Jackson and I are 16 and obsessed with all the fandoms represented here.**

The whirring noise blended in with the New York morning traffic, which could still be heard in Central Park. A large, old fashioned blue police box slowly appeared. When it had completely materialized, two people stepped out of it. The first was a blonde girl, and the second a man with a leather jacket.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I thought we were going to…what was it called?" Rose asked, looking around.

The Doctor just shook his head. "I don't quite remember. The TARDIS just landed here, though. Maybe she's broken. I'll go look." He glanced at Rose. "Please don't go anywhere; I don't know what's out there."

"I'll keep watch." Rose assured him, and he went back into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Dean, are you sure this is the right way?"

"_Yes_, Sam. Shut up."

"I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, well stop."

Sam sighed and looked out the window. Dean had been driving for two days straight without sleep, and he refused to let Sam drive. "What exactly is the job again?"

"People were saying they were hearing a creepy noise in Central Park. Then a couple a week and a half ago said they saw a blue box, and two people went inside and it 'disappeared'".

Sam gave Dean his "are we really going to do a stupid job like this" look. "I thought you wanted a break."

"Well I thought this one would be interesting. Bobby said there were some strange omens he had never seen before."

As the Impala neared New York City, Sam wondered when they would be able to have a break from everything.

* * *

_Swish. Slash. Dodge._

Percy Jackson was fighting a dummy at Camp Half Blood. Nobody was around to fight, not at six in the morning. Every since last summer he had been working his butt off to be the best he could be. Even though they had won the last war, he felt as if he needed to be prepared for the next one, whenever that would be.

It ate at him, the thought of doing it…again. He had lost and fought so much, he just couldn't stand the thought of another war, another time he might lose the people he cared for.

_Slash!_

The dummy was cut in half. He started towards another, but a voice called to him.

"Seaweed Brain." He turned and saw Annabeth on the other side of the arena, looking as beautiful as ever, even with messy hair and pajamas.

When he got over to her, she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Um…" He started weakly. "Good morning…?"

"We talked about this, Percy."

He sighed and stuck Riptide in his pocket. "Happy anniversary?" Percy started panicking. At least I didn't forget, he thought, and I even got her a present.

She glared at him some more.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I couldn't sleep and-"

"No, Percy. You need to stop for awhile and relax. The past year you have been absolutely obsessed with training. You, we, deserve rest." She smiled and kissed him. "Besides, you better have something good planned for today, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and said, "Of course, Wise Girl. Don't worry." Percy Jackson had the perfect plan.

* * *

Outside Schwarma, the Avengers and the bound Loki gathered. Loki's expression was clearly venomous and disgusted by the fact that they were going into a restaurant, and were most likely going to leave him outside, chained.

It turned out he was correct. "You stay here." Thor instructed him, taking another enchanted chain and attaching Loki to a light post. He didn't struggle, just gave his most icy glare.

After Schwarma, they all started towards the teleportation site when they saw two guys run into central park with a metal trash can chasing after them. They decided to be heroic and follow, Thor pulling Loki along.

* * *

Kailen sighed. She was finally home, in Georgia. Not on an alien planet. Just…home. It was nice. Relieving.

That was, until ZaZa teleported in the middle of her room, causing her to drop her hairbrush one morning the summer after the war on Cahaya.

"Oh my god, ZaZa, you can't just teleport into my room like that!" Kailen yelled. Luckily her family was either at camp, out with friends, or at a baby shower.

"You are needed."

"Needed? Where? Why?"

ZaZa thought for a second. "New York. The city. I will explain when we get there." She grabbed Kailen and they were sucked into a vortex.

* * *

3 WEEKS EARLIER

Rylee Wyatt sat at home staring off into space. She was sitting at her computer, trying to think of a new book idea. Bored, and unable to come up with anything, she texts her best friend and asks for any ideas. Aly Jackson replies with none, and Rylee figures she should do something special for her book's 500 reads. She decides to do the ultimate crossover: Doctor Who, Supernatural, The Avengers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Red Dawn, her very own book.

So she starts typing.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

The Doctor and Rose landed in Central Park again. And again, for about a week. However, it only felt like a few hours or so in the TARDIS.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Rose asked, yawning.

"No," Said the Doctor. "But if I were to guess, I would say that it would probably be that there is a large amount of residual energy left here from an intergalactic war, and the TARDIS is being pulled in by this energy."

"I didn't know something like that could happen."

The Doctor gave a huge grin. "Neither did I! We might as well go around and check for the energy. It could take months to wear off." They went to go open the doors of the TARDIS.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived in New York. To start investigating, they went to the head NYPD building.

After gaining little evidence on the strange blue box or its inhabitants, the brothers decided to go to Central Park to see if they could find it.

"So apparently it keeps reappearing and disappearing. Seven sightings in the last week and three of them saw it disappear." Dean said. "Great. So do we just keep looking until it shows up and we happen to be in the right place?"

"Didn't you say a few people saw it?" Sam asked, getting into the car and loosening his tie. "Maybe we could go talk to them."

Dean started driving. "I read the witness statements. They were pretty detailed. South part of Central Park near a bunch of trees in a clearing. A girl about 18, blonde, and a man, about 40, short hair."

"That's creepy."

"Tell me about it. Then they go into the trees and the people sometimes heard the noise and went to look, and saw the box fade away, or it wasn't anywhere."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said. "This doesn't feel like our type of job."

They got near the park and got out of the car. Sam looked around. "Is this the south side?"

"Close to it." Said Dean. They got guns out of the trunk and started towards the park. On the way, they heard screams coming from behind them, and something shouting "EXTERMINATE!" in a robotic voice. The boys ran on the street, and around a building. Everyone was running past them.

A machine that looked like an upside down metal can with a paint roller and a plunger attached to its front was hovering slightly over the street, zapping people with its paint roller, and still yelling "EXTERMINATE!" to everyone. When it zapped somebody, they were killed immediately.

Dean looked confused and slightly panicked. "What_ is_ that thing?!"

"I don't know," Sam pulled out his gun and started shooting. "But we have to stop it." They both ran towards it and ducked behind a car. They both shot at it, but none of the bullets hit it.

"Dean…" Sam said slowly. "I think it has a force field."

"Yeah, I can see that. Then how do we defeat it?" They ducked behind the car as a bolt of deadly lightning went over them. "Oh man, it saw us. We gotta go! To the car!"

As the machine chased after them (all the while chanting "EXTERMINATE!") they dodged deadly zaps. When they were near the Impala, the machine zapped it too, and the car blew up, throwing Sam and Dean back.

Dean jumped up and yelled, "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT YOU METAL PIECE OF SH-"

"Dean!"

"Well sor-ry. I forgot we were in a teen's fanfiction. YOU PIECE OF POOP!" He started stalking towards it, but Sam tackled him as a bolt was shot right at Dean.

"To the park!" Sam yelled as he shoved a furious Dean towards the trees. "We can lose it in there!"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth drove into New York later that day, headed towards Central Park. After the crazy alien attack that summer they weren't allowed to participate in ("not our gods" Chiron had said vaguely, without explaining) New York had been off limits to the demigods and repairing itself, but Central Park was relatively unchanged. Just the past week had Chiron let demigods leave the camp.

Percy wanted to take Annabeth to the same spot where they had their first month anniversary. He hoped no gods would bother them this time.

They entered on the south-east side and started towards the southern side. There was a cool clearing on the way to the old spot he had found a couple of months ago when walking Mrs. O'Leary. There were a few owls there, sleeping, and figured Annabeth would like it.

When they got there, he looked around, saw one, and led Annabeth over to it.

"That's the same one I saw a few months ago." Percy said.

For about 15 minutes, they messed around, looking at owls and finding creatures and trying to put them on each other. After Percy got Annabeth with a lizard, and she got him with a beetle, they sat in the middle of the clearing and laughed.

Suddenly, they both jumped at the sound of…something. Neither of them could quite place or describe the sound. They got their weapons out and turned to their right.

There was a blue police telephone box, and a man and woman stepped out of it.

"Not again!" The girl yelled, frustrated. Percy noticed she had a strong British accent. She then noticed Percy and Annabeth. "Hey," She asked the man beside her. "Who are they?"

* * *

The Avengers and Loki chased the metal trash bin and the two men into Central Park, Thor still pulling Loki along. Clint Barton had his bow and arrows out, the Natasha Romanov had a pistol, Tony holding up his army muttering, "Come on, come on…" and Steve Rogers pulled out his – now retractable – shield.

The metal machine was yelling at the boys, and shooting lasers after them that hit trees and blasted them into a million pieces. "EXTERMINATE!" it kept yelling. They all emerged into a large clearing, where a blue police box was, and four people stood, facing each other.

The man nearest to the blue box yelled, "Dalek! Leave now, or else I'll have to kill you!"

The Dalek stopped shooting things long enough for the two men it had been chasing to move nearer to the police box. The group of Avengers did the same.

"Who are all you people?" The younger blonde girl, who was further away from the box, asked. "What is that thing?"

The man in the jacket moved closer to the Dalek and said, "I swear I am so done with all of yo-" Suddenly the Dalek screamed "EXTERMINATE!" and zapped the Doctor. As he fell to the ground, Rose ran up beside him and kneeled down.

"NO DOCTOR! I NEED YOU! MY LIFE IS BORING OTHERWISE!"

As the Dalek turned again towards Sam and Dean, Thor summoned lightning through Mjolnir and tried to electrocute the Dalek, Bruce turned into the Hulk, Tony's armor came and he started shooting, and Natasha and Clint did the same with their weapons. Steve threw his shield. Sam and Dean started shooting again. Loki just sat there.

When they were all just barely dodging the deadly bolts, ZaZa and Kailen teleported in, and the world exploded into magical sparkles.

When everybody regained conscience, they looked around and saw the Dalek was gone. Rose let out a yelp as the guy she had just been making out with shifted faces and magically became awesomeer.

In the middle of the clearing two girls stood, shining in light. One was taller with brown hair, and the other was shorter with glasses and blonde hair.

The blonde spoke up. "My name is Rylee Wyatt," She said. "And this is Aly Jackson-"

"Jackson?" Percy said nervously.

"Dude, it's a common name." Aly said.

"As I was saying…" Rylee continued, rolling her eyes. "The Dalek was destroyed, but not by any one of you, but the amassed amount of Epicness destroyed it throughout time and space."

Aly said, "All of you is the most powerful thing in the-"

_"RYLEE, GET YOUR LAUNDRY DONE!"_

* * *

Rylee was startled out of her writing mode and yelled, "Okay!" To her mom. She read over the last several paragraphs. Weird, she thought.

Suddenly, she got an urgent text from Aly.

It said: I won a trip to New York, you in?

Rylee smiled and replied back: YES! Pack for extreme amounts of Epicness.

PS: We need a lot of glitter.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Feel free to drop me a review, and if you have any fanfics you want beta'd, just PM me and I'll be happy to look it over!**

**Also, any fanfics you would like me to write can go in your review as well.**

**~Rylee**


End file.
